Chandler Evers
Springfield, Massachusetts |resides = Miami, Florida |billed_from = Boston, Massachusetts |trainer = Jim Evers |current_efeds = Continental Wrestling Enterprise |debut = April 18, 2001 }} Chandler Maria Black (born Evers on April 22, 1978 in Springfield, Massachusetts) is an American professional wrestler. She is the daughter of retired professional wrestler Jim "The Irish Hammer" Evers, who is ultimately credited for her involvement in the sport. Evers has made over twenty appearances in twenty different companies, first working in World Wrestling Entertainment's former development territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling, as a manager. Early life Chandler was born in Springfield, Massachusetts before her family relocated in nearby Boston. She was the second out of two children; her elder sibling being her brother Brian, himself a wrestler (now retired). In interviews, Chandler mentions her and Brian wrestling in their own backyard "promotion" with the neighborhood children, calling their tag team 'Team Everlast.' This was also the inspiration for her signature maneuver under the same name. She attended Springfield College, graduating with a degree in business media and being a captain of the school's volleyball team for four years. During this time, since the age of 19, she had decided to follow in her brother's footsteps and become a wrestler. She began her training in her father's facility, known as Hammer Headquarters, being the first female to train there. She was under much suspicion, due to the fact that her father was the owner and head trainer. However, it was clear that she was treated with the same amount of "respect" as everyone else when her father punished her just as much for making an error. Independent Circuit Evers made her debut on April 18, 2001, just four days shy of her 23th birthday, in Ohio Valley Wrestling. She was named Fabulous, the "image consultant" of Tres Chic (Alex Hittre) and I.M.N. Style (Brian Evers), collectively known as the Fashion Plates. Their gimmick was loosely based on former World Championship Wrestling characters Kwee Wee and his manager Paisley, in that they wore vibrant, flashy attire. They were notorious for interrupting promos with other talent to insult their fashion style, along with referring to male foes as "glitter guys." They had won the Southern Tag Team Championships on three separate occasions before disbanding in November 2002, due to Hittre suffering a fractured neck during a match, which would ultimately be their final match as a stable. From there, Chandler worked in Premier Wrestling Federation, this time using her first name and adding 'Charming' as the prefix. She won their Women's Championship twice, first defeating several women in an over-the-top Battle Royal, and defeating three other women in the company's first-ever all-female No Holds Barred match. The Brat Pack While touring through companies for a place to work, Evers met four people who caught her eye. Her main goal was to push their careers, depending on whether or not they were passionate about the sport. The first was Nick Branson, whom she met while visiting her father's training facility. He was one of the best students her father had, and that immediately influenced Chandler to work with him. From there, she introduced him to National Wrestling League, where she had worked herself after PWF. Under his own nickname, Branson became the NWL Heavyweight Champion with minor assistance from Evers. The second was Amber Devilyn (real name Gilford), who was working in the short-lived Major League Wrestling during the time. She was one of four women who appeared in dance segments, similar to that of WCW's Nitro Girls, and were named The Major League Dolls. It was during one segment where "leader" Brittany James decided to pick on Amber for her not participating 100% in their performances, therefore making her a "two-timing bitch." Amber responded with a vicious attack on her, signalling her departure from the group. As a result, Chandler had asked her to join her in Chaotic Wrestling as a tag team, and also to change her 'pure' look to an alternative one. The third, and final, member was Princess Kaylen, who was also involved in Major League Wrestling, but had departed to National Wrestling Alliance. Chandler had 'followed' her, and had said on-air that she wanted to her align with her. Kaylen had expressed disinterest, and even went so far as feuding with Chandler (who was under the moniker of Maria Carter at the time) before suffering a concussion at the hands of a roundhouse kick. Because of this, she had changed her mind and decided to team with her. Nikki Foyer During her time in National Wrestling League, Evers found an up-and-coming athlete by the name of Nicky Foyer (the original spelling of her nickname). She immediately saw her potential, and placed her as her protégée. After bringing Foyer into the Brat Pack (who, at the time, were a nameless stable without Kaylen), problems erupted when Foyer expressed strong hatred towards Gilford's new look, and the lack of respect given to her from Branson for her on-screen personality of having SPD. Once Chandler had placed her in Premier Wrestling Federation, Foyer announced her 'quitting' the stable via attacking Gilford in a segment promoting her debut in the company. She's been there since then, Evers acting as her handler from time to time. Innovators of Violence Evers's career always credits Innovators of Violence as being the first mainstream company she was involved in, basically because it was the first place where she won a professional championship in. In August 2005, she defeated a fellow female athlete to be crowned the first (and only) Hardcore Champion. Her second defense was scheduled to be at the second event, featuring six other opponents—all of which were male. It was entitled 'Hardcore Heaven,' where the match would last a total of twenty minutes with title changes in between. The winner would be the last person to get a pinfall. The match did not take place due to financial failure, therefore resulting in the closure. Other companies Chandler made a brief appearance in Georgia Wrestling Association, her first match scheduled to be against Georgia James. However, she chose to leave the company because of the lack of respect she received from the rest of the roster. From there she ventured through the independent circuit once again, this time using her actual name, before returning to National Wrestling League to win their Women's Championship for a second time. Injury During an event in May 2006, Chandler was defending her championship against Casey Landon, a newcomer to NWL, when Evers's foot slipped on the rope while performing Stellar. Her leg was stretched while hanging on the rope, resulting in a torn quadriceps muscle, along with Landon hitting a lead pipe against the back of her knee, requiring ten months of rehabilitation after surgery. Chandler won the match via disqualification, but she had to surrender her championship the day after. Online Wrestling League While SEA was on hiatus, Evers began dating up-and-coming superstar Justin Black, who also led her to new promotion Online Wrestling League. She immediately made her presence felt, stating her legendary status and catching the attention of their Women's Champion Kaley Tomasz. However, before they could officially tango for the championship, the company folded. World's Greatest E-Federation and Elite Wrestling Coalition In February 2008, Evers made her debut with Black in WGEF, where the two had their first victory as a team against Salman van Dam and Natasha Kaine. On February 24, at the No Way Out pay-per-view, Chandler and Justin defeated the tag team of Randy Orton and David Steel to be declared WGEF Tag Team Champions. In late March, after a match with Angel Evans, Chandler was attacked by rival Hailee Matthews, and unintentionally was injured with a sprained elbow. Upon returning to WGEF television, both her and Black were stripped of the Tag Team Championships in the following month. Around this time, as well, Evers introduced a bodyguard figure onto the scene, known as Shane Dynamite, and also has supported the arrival of protégée Jeanette Salazar. After some issues with the management of WGEF, both Evers and Black left the company towards the end of April. Chandler had left a statement to her fans, addressing the reason for leaving: ::"My reasons for leaving the World's Greatest...whatever you want to call it are simple. Management asked me why I would leave, but do I really need to give THEM a reason? I don't think so. As far as I'm concerned, WGEF can kiss my Bostonian ass and rot in Hell, since they want to con people out of championships and strip them out of glory. I don't know, maybe they hated Justin and I, maybe they were just blind enough to not see potential and talent in the both of us. Either way, I'm just glad I don't have to work for such retarded morons like them, and I can rest easily at night knowing that I can move on to bigger and better places. Peace out." In mid July, Evers chose to buy out Global Wrestling Division in exchange for a new company co-owned by both her and Justin. Because of this, she has sparked a slight rivalry with former GWD owner Shannon McMichaels, and at the same time, put plenty of former GWD faithfuls in line for revenge on behalf of their former boss. EWC's only crowned champion was King Flip (from the first show), and the feud itself between EWC and GWD didn't last long before the company closed. Latest Companies After previous attempts at Ultimate Pro Wrestling and International Wrestling Federation, Chandler and Justin signed with Kingdom Championship Wrestling, this time bringing along with them their year and a half-old son. In the first Avalanche show on May 26, 2009, Evers faced off against Brooklyn James for the KCW Women's Championship. Evers made her debut in BB:R in a losing effort to Tapanga Britt, the first-ever encounter between the famed stars. She was scheduled to compete at the pay-per-view Revenge of the Champions against Kaylee Adams, Britt, Jayne Kilo, Jackie Moorewullen and Kendell Evans for the BB:R Women's Championship, however the company has since folded. Monarch Wrestling Chandler made her debut in Monarch Wrestling on November 27, 2009, defeating newcomer Jasmine Kaydance to be crowned the first Women's Undisputed Champion of Monarch Wrestling. This marks the first singles title held by Evers since 2007. She was defeated only two weeks after winning the title at Final Verdict in a cage match, which saw Jasmine Kaydance walk out the victor. The company folded soon after. World Wrestling Revolution Evers and Black made their debut in WWR in February 2010, defeating the couple Drew Jackson and Alexandra Callaway. Continental Wrestling Enterprise Since 2005, Chandler has migrated in and out of her mother's promotion CWE as a wrestler, but since 2005 has been the Director of Talent Relations. She is responsible for nearly 60% of the current roster being signed to the company. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Supremacy'' (Diamond Cutter) **''100%'' (Chick Kick) **'Stellar' (Springboard Bulldog) - 2004-2008 **''The Cool'' (Gutbuster w/ knees) *'Signature and Common Moves' **''The Everlast'' (Stratusphere) **''The Delayer'' (Delayed Hurricanrana) **Spinebuster **Snap Suplex **Running Clothesline **Flying Clothesline **Enziguri **Running Bulldog **Inverted DDT **Forearm Smashes **Rear Naked Chokehold (on turnbuckle) **Triangle Chokehold **Spinning Back Kick **Single Leg Boston Crab **Vertical Suplex **Flying Cross Body **Handspring Elbow (in corner) **Suicide Dive (through ropes) **Elbow Drop (on ground) **Standard DDT **Jawbreaker **Standard Backbreaker **Dragon Sleeper **Running STO **Foot Choke (at turnbuckle) *'Nicknames' **"The Fuckin' Shining Star" **"American Caramel" **"CFE" (Chandler fuckin' Evers) **"The Main Event" **"Utterly Kosher" **"The Boston Bruiser" **"The American Gangster" **"The Superior" **"The Second Truth" - bestowed upon by Boston Celtics' Paul Pierce *'Entrance Music' **"Stronger" by Kanye West - current **"I Gotcha" by Lupe Fiasco **"Supreme" by Talib Kweli ft. Mos Def *'Wrestlers Managed by Evers' **Fashion Plates **Nikki Foyer **Nick Branson **Amber Devilyn **Justin Black **Shane Dynamite Championships and Accomplishments *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Women's Championship (2 times) *'National Wrestling League' **NWL Women's Championship (1 time) **NWL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) (w/ Andrew Carter) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Women's World Championship (3 times) *'Innovators of Violence' **IoV Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World's Greatest E-Federation' **WGEF Diva of the Week (February 14) **WGEF Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/ Justin Black) *'Monarch Wrestling' **MW Women's Undisputed Championship (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Enterprise' **CWE Women's Championship (2 time) **CWE Women's Tag Team Championship (inaugural champions w/ Vikky Hennessy) (1 time) Personal life Chandler is best friends with John Cena. She had worked with him in Ohio Valley Wrestling during her tenure before she left to pursue a career in other promotions. They have both since stayed in contact with each other from time to time. Chandler is fluent in German, French, and Italian. Evers is married to fellow wrestler Justin Black. They had married the day prior to her birthday, April 21, 2007 in Boston, Massachusetts. They have two children: Derek Lucas (born December 10, 2007) and Mackenzie Olivia (born July 10, 2009). Category:Wrestlers Category:Irish Wrestlers Category:German Wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:Characters from Massachusetts Category:Female Wrestlers